


never a crowd

by kopycat_101



Series: Nathmarc November [20]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Banter, Best Friends, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Nathaniel and Alix are Childhood Best Friends, Platonic Cuddling, Scary Movies, Slash, Studio Ghibli References, Teen Angst, Third Wheels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27644297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kopycat_101/pseuds/kopycat_101
Summary: Come hang out with them, the boys had said. It’d be fun, they said.Alix, meanwhile, has never felt so out of place in herlife. Marc and Nathaniel are cuddling on Nathaniel’s bed, and they’re all supposed to be watching a movie, but the two have been talking to one another the entire time. Trapped in their own little world, Marc commenting in awe at all the little things he finds fascinating on the screen, babbling to Nathaniel about the characters and setting and magic, while Nathaniel answers his questions.Despite sitting not even two feet from her best friend, Alix has never felt so distant.(Or: Alix realizes her place in the friend group, and comes to recognize the importance of her friendship.)
Relationships: Alix Kubdel & Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marc Anciel & Alix Kubdel, Marc Anciel & Alix Kubdel & Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: Nathmarc November [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994782
Comments: 13
Kudos: 31





	never a crowd

**Author's Note:**

> For NathMarc November Day 20: Disagreement.
> 
> Get some wholesome friendship and wholesome boys, hot off the press!

* * *

Come hang out with them, the boys had said. It’d be fun, they said.

Alix, meanwhile, has never felt so out of place in her _life_. Marc and Nathaniel are cuddling on Nathaniel’s bed, and they’re all supposed to be watching a movie, but the two have been talking to one another the entire time. Trapped in their own little world, Marc commenting in awe at all the little things he finds fascinating on the screen, babbling to Nathaniel about the characters and setting and magic, while Nathaniel answers his questions.

Despite sitting not even two feet from her best friend, Alix has never felt so distant.

She knows that three’s a crowd…Why the hell did she even agree to come…

When the movie ends, she stretches, feeling a little relieved. This means she can leave, now. Get out of the couple’s hair. She’s not wanted, anyways, she knows. Nath and Marc just invited her over to be nice, to try and keep her included.

It’s fine. She knows she can’t compete anymore, with the two being so lovestruck, completely enamored by one another.

Alix finishes up her soda, taking the control to exit out of the movie and go back to Netflix.

“Ooh, I loved the ending! That was such a great film,” Marc gushes with a wide smile. “Thanks for showing it to me, you two!”

“I still can’t believe you’d never watched Howl’s Moving Castle. It’s a classic Ghibli film!” Nathaniel laughs brightly.

“We never ended up owning it, is all, so I never watched it before now,” the writer shrugs, giving a little sigh. “The animation was amazing and Howl! Oh, Howl and Sophie were such a spectacular and layered couple…!”

“You sure you didn’t just like it because Howl’s a pretty boy?” Nathaniel asks teasingly.

Marc giggles, cheeks going pink, and he swat’s the other’s shoulder. “H-Hey! Yes, he was very handsome, but that’s not the only good thing about him.”

“I’d almost say you have a crush. Cute,” the redhead snickers. Alix finds herself snorting, leafing through Netflix’s repertoire idly.

“I-I don’t! And it’s not cute.”

“Nope. You’re cute.”

“Y- _You’re_ cute.”

“You’re the cutest.”

“No, _you’re_ the cutest.”

Alix has seen petty disagreements. Hell, she’s initiated plenty herself. But the one she was witnessing was a little ridiculous…

“I said it first, so it’s true!” Nathaniel huffs with a pout at his boyfriend.

“But I mean it more,” Marc responds, booping the other lightly on the nose.

“No, I mean it more!”

“No, I think I do.”

Alix groans, facepalming. “The two of you love each other the exact same amount! Stop it with the cute couple-y stuff already, you’re gonna give me cavities…!”

Her best friend turns to pout at her, obviously annoyed. Marc looks at him with a gooey and fond expression, so soft that Alix wanted to vomit.

“You can’t tell me not to love and appreciate my boyfriend, Al,” Nathaniel harrumphs.

“I didn’t say that, I said for you to stop being cute enough to make kittens cry.”

Marc giggles, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend and nuzzling into Nathaniel’s hair. The redhead instantly relaxes into his hold, a smile on his lips and his pale cheeks flushing slightly.

“I’d feel awful if we made kittens cry,” Marc says sweetly, kissing Nathaniel’s temple, like the genuinely sweet person he is. “Maybe we should go take a walk in the park next? We’ve been cooped up for a while.”

“I dunno. I’m enjoying sitting here, in your arms,” the redhead admits shyly, with a little smile.

Alix has never seen her best friend so ridiculously happy and smitten before. Every time he’s with Marc, it’s like he’s glowing, blue eyes bright and shaped like hearts. It makes her happy, to see him so happy, while at the same time her aromantic gremlin ass wants to shrivel and up hiss like a vampire being forced into the sunlight.

“Alright, I’ll leave you two lovebirds to it,” she sighs, rolling her eyes dramatically and making to stand.

“Y-you don’t have to!” Marc stutters out quickly, looking at Alix with wide emerald eyes, face contrite.

Nath is also frowning at her, looking a little uncomfortable and apologetic. “Hey, yeah. You don’t gotta go, Al. We like hanging out with you.”

Alix pauses, blinking back at them. The knot in her chest loosens, and her eyes are suddenly burning, just a bit.

Ever since Nathaniel and Marc have started dating, she’s been happy for them. Genuinely and truly. But as they’ve gotten closer and spent more time together, Alix has started to feel more and more left out.

It’d always been her and Nath against the world, best friends ‘til the end, inseparable since they were toddlers. Then Marc came along, and their duo became a trio, and that was fine. But then the boys got together, and Alix just felt…unnecessary. A third wheel.

It’s…relieving. To know that they still care about being her friend. Still care enough that they want to spend time with her.

She lets out a breath, and plops down back in her seat. “Alright. I’ll stay.”

Her heart warms as Nath reaches out and drags her next to him, cuddling into her. And then Marc was shifting, sitting behind the both of them, chin still propped on his boyfriend’s head but throwing an arm around her free shoulder, half-hugging her.

“C’mon, Al, pick the next movie. Whichever one you want,” her best friend says with a wide grin. “Take your best shot.”

“You sure…?” she asks, raising a brow pointedly back at him. “You won’t complain over what I pick?”

“Eh, maybe, maybe not,” he says cheekily with a shrug, blue eye glimmering. “But I’ll do it only minimally. Deal?”

He offers her his fist, and she grins back, fist-bumping it. “You good with that, Marc?” she asks the taller boy, leaning her chin back to look up at him.

“Yeah. It’s a deal,” he says kindly, offering her his own fist. She promptly fist-bumps it. “Don’t make me regret that decision, though.”

Alix smiles, wide and toothy. “Alright then…”

* * *

Alix cackles as Nathaniel and Marc cling to her, shrieking at the TV.

“DUMB BITCH, GET OUTTA THERE!” Nathaniel howls as the Other Mother transforms, almost morphed into Alix’s side like a Siamese twin with how much he was burrowing into her side and clinging to her.

“She wanted to sew buttons in your eyes, hOW DID YOU NOT SEE THIS COMING?” Marc screams along, clutching at Alix in a knuckle-white grip as the Other Mother nears Coraline.

“Why the FUCK are we watching this movie…! Oh my God! Fucking _Jesus_ , Alix!” Nathaniel sputters out, trembling like a leaf. “We watched this shit when we were kids, and I repressed all the memories! Why’d you BRING IT BACK?!”

Alix cackles like a gremlin, the two boys yelping and squealing in fear as things get more and more horrifying and dark on the screen.

“Well, we watched a Japanese animated film with magic! I’d thought you appreciate an American animated film next,” she smirks as Nathaniel shakes and squeaks and Marc mutters a litany of curses in various languages.

“I hate this. I hate you. Why are we best friends? Fuck you. Fuck this,” the redhead states rapid-fire, cuddling Alix and hiding his face in her hair.

“That’s friendship, babyyyyy,” she drawls.

“Thanks, I hate it.”

“M-Mood,” Marc stutters out, before saying very loudly in her ear, “OH GOD HER HAND—”

“JESUS, THAT CAME OUTTA NOWHERE!” Nathaniel agrees.

Alix just laughs.

* * *

“Next time, do _not_ show us a horror film, you fucking gremlin,” Nathaniel grumbles, cocooned in Marc’s hoodie, his boyfriend’s arms hooked over him, the writer happily cuddling him from behind.

“Alright, alright, fine. No more horror films for you weenies,” Alix teases, munching cheerily on the last of their Kitkats. “Guess this mean’s Train to Busan is off the table.”

A conflicted look appears on Marc’s face. “W-well…Well, that film is pretty good…”

“Babe. Babe, it’s a _zombie_ film,” Nathaniel shudders in his boyfriend’s arms.

“I mean, it’s actually half a Korean drama, half a zombie film? Like yes, there’s zombies, but the main emphasis isn’t on the horror, but on the humanity of the main characters?”

“Babe, _no_. Don’t let Alix corrupt you,” Nathaniel whines with a pout, the pout disappearing when Marc pecks his cheek. “Okay, fine, whatever. Next time Al can force us to watch Train to Busan.”

“And you bitch-boys better be ready with a box of tissues, ‘cuz you _will_ be bawling your eyes out,” she smirks, finally getting off the bed. She stretches her arms high and gives a satisfied sigh when her vertebrae re-aligns. “So, next Friday?”

“Yeah, sure, next Friday works,” Nathaniel nods, inside his patented Marc Hoodie Cocoon.

“See you then, Alix,” Marc smiles brightly at her, looking genuinely excited. “I can’t wait!”

Alix’s heart is warm and full as she waves goodbye, exiting Nath’s room, ready to go back home.

She’s not just the useless third wheel after all. She’s just…Alix. Nath and Marc’s best friend.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> We Stan these kids' friendship and Stan Alix for being a great best friend in this house--


End file.
